


what a shame she's fucked in the head

by javajoy



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is horn knee, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Rey is horn knee, Reylo - Freeform, Someone Help Them, Written for the anniversary of The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/javajoy/pseuds/javajoy
Summary: Ben's presence remains in her mind long after he's left, though the intensity of it has diminished. He's curled up in a far back corner, resting at the base of her skull, pulsing in time with his heartbeat.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	what a shame she's fucked in the head

He has another name, but she refuses to address him by it.

The masked creature that had chased her through the woods of Takkodana, who had crept himself into her mind, scooped out her most intimate thoughts. Such a shame for this master of darkness that Rey would have made the perfect victim if it hadn't been for her perseverance.

Rey witnessed a crack in his mental assault, the only escape route offered to her. She dove headfirst into the confines of his skull. Memories that didn't belong to her sang in the background, whispers of information etched themselves into the groves of her brain.

She pushed deeper, relishing in the fleeting, horrified, reaction that he failed to suppress. In his lapse of judgment, reasons beyond her understanding, he made no effort to push her out of his mind. 

He seemed only concerned with keeping certain areas shadowed from her still, so, Rey took everything he left for the taking: His fighting style, Information about the core planets, astrological alignments, the best types of ink for calligraphy, the entire life history of Darth Vader, and his name - his _real_ name.

_Ben Solo_

\--

Ben's presence remains in her mind long after he's left, though the intensity of it has diminished. He's curled up in a far back corner, resting at the base of her skull, pulsing in time with his heartbeat. 

As Rey makes her escape from the interrogation room and races through the labyrinth of _Star Killer Base,_ hiding behind archways, climbing walls, and slipping into every unseen nook, she hears Ben's thoughts whisper in her head.

Not every thought, his mental voice is silent for the most part, but what does slip through robs Rey of her breath every time.

_Where is she._ He asks, she's being reckless now, sprinting down hallways with a precise direction without knowing how she's able to guide herself there. _Where is she._ She thinks he's screaming that question, but it's barely a whisper that she hears.

Rey feels his heartbeat slow, a sensation akin to being sucked out into the vacuum of space surrounds her. Flesh standing on end, all sound escaping her. She knows herself to be alone, but she feels a vibration in the energy around her.

Ben reaches for her through the surrounding emptiness, his touch caresses her cheek, a gentler mock of how he had brushed that skin earlier.

"I can feel you." Ben's voice is clear, the sound close enough to have come from her own vocal cords. "I can feel you." He says again

Now, Rey knows that she lingers in his mind as well. 

\--

The more she thinks on it, the more confident Rey becomes that they've always been tied to the other. Bound together for longer than either could understand, but it's a truth she feels in her bones.

The stardust that made Ben was the same that made her, meaning their story was much older than either of them. Their destiny had been decided at the very beginning of their shared galaxy.

\--

Somewhere, between then and now, between the moment Ben had pressed into her skull and she had pressed into his: a sick, overwhelming _fascination_ had taken over Rey.

It's his name, screaming in her head over and over until everything else is drowned out. Rey knows she'll never be able to think of anything else. She could spend the rest of her existence running from him and she would still be chasing after him in another right.

With each passing moment, Rey was left with a growing understanding that she needed Ben Solo like she needed air to breathe. This was a thirst she would never be able to quench, a hunger she would never be able to fill.

Clean pale skin and a face full of beauty marks, full raven hair, and olive brown eyes filled with fury and compassion. His image would never leave her, her life will be spent drawing his portrait over and over again until she'd perfected it.

Her hands shake, her body trembling with horrific truth: She would never be able to have the boy who never quite grew into a man while he kept pretending to be a creature of the dark.

Even when she's reunited with Finn, as she forces herself back into the present, and draws her friend into her arms.

The only thing she can think about is Ben.

\--

She finds him again not long after her escape. 

Grated panels line her way to an imperial platform. Finn walks beside her with hesitation guiding his step, while he looks down upon her tormentor with rage and fear, Rey watches him as one might watch a tragedy.

She's lost in her fascination with him, Rey looks down upon him from her vantage point. Ben knows she is watching him but his attention is focused on his father. 

His presence in her mind pulses rapidly, his anxiety bleeds into though his exterior remains cool and collected. 

Rey, against her better judgment, opens herself up to him.

She hears their conversation as though she were standing beside them. She sees the way Han Solo looks at his only child, the son he had failed. Rey feels the tears that swell in Ben's eye, tears he refuses to spill.

"I know what I have to do but I don't know if I have the strength to do it." There is so much pain inside him, just as intense as the pain Rey was so familiar with but it was felt in a different way. She and Ben were both victims of their respective trauma.

Ben, who lives in the gray area between the light and the dark struggles with his choice. Which path will he take, not even he knows. There is no mistaking what his life will become if he stays in the dark,

But if he were to turn to the light, she could have him. She had gone so long in her life with nothing to call her own, the stars owed her this one selfish request. Let her have this boy.

His heartbeat is erratic, beating in a chaotic rhythm, when Rey is sure he will turn, that he will drop his lightsaber and take his father's hand, a new voice whispers into Ben's mind, slowing Ben's heartbeat to a quiet whisper

Cold, cruel, rasping _Kill him._

Ben obeys unquestioningly. Red light floods the space as his saber ignites through his father's chest. She sees everything, she sees the expression Han Solo makes when his son lands the killing blow.

And when Rey screams, it's not from the grief of watching a man she had just met die. 

No. Rey screams from the pain and grief that paralyzed Ben. She feels his heartbreak, as real as if she had cracked open her own skull. The volcanic eruption that destroys him in sorrow and loss. 

Rey screams because Ben can not. 

"Thank you." All three of them see through Ben's lie. Han reaches out to his son one last time, forgiving what only a father could and, in his dying breath, absolves Ben of all his sins.

They watch Han's corpse fall of the platform, Finn is tugging on her arm, begging her to run but Rey refuses. She watches Ben, waiting for him to acknowledge her. She won't move, not until she sees his face.

Ben's gaze finally turns to her, and there is a dangerous promise in it. 

\--

"It's just us now." He is a perfect reflection of the obsession that now controls her. The presence of his heartbeat moves through her body now, pulsing and unavoidable.

\--

Snowflakes dust over her eyelashes, they melt against her cheek. Numb fingers move through the snow as Rey pushes herself off the ground. Her spine aches, but still, Rey finds the strength to stand. 

The energy around her is tight and wild, just as feral and ferocious as she is. Ben's pain and wounds echo on her skin, he's losing blood and much of his strength.

Finn's laying face down in the snow, Han Solo's body rests at the core of this false planet. There is nothing stopping Ben Solo from falling into the dark with his bleeding heart. He guides himself through his own life completely blind and broken.

They were one and the same. Both going through the motions, enduring one day just so they could endure the next. There was no living, no choice, and now they were mentally locked with someone just as uncontrolled and insatiable.

So, Rey breaks the nonsense script,

and calls the legacy saber to her hand.

The hilt of the weapon whips past Ben, who turns and watches her with awe. A wonderstruck look lighting his face as he observes her. "It is you." He whispers, but the words repeat in her head, over and over, _it is you it is you it is you it is you it is you it is you._

Blue light burns through the weapon, blinding and all encompassing. This time, when she feels Ben's heartbeat - it's in her clit.

Ben's expression is playful now, twirling his crossguard lightsaber before sprinting towards her.

\--

Their arousal bleeds together, just as purple bleeds over them whenever their sabers clash together.

Her muscles strain, every stretch of her arm, every time her back arches - her cunt throbs, and her stomach twists. They're so close together, at times, she can feel his breathing on her face, hot and inviting.

"You need a teacher!"

Sweat drips down from his temples. Rey licks her lips, ignoring the hunger that destroys her. The fire inside of her burns brighter whenever he's around, and she knows that Ben wants to burn alive in that flame.

Their hands clasped in a mock hold, wrapped around their other saber and Rey uses her strength to push the crimson blade into the ice covered ground, her other arm raises with Bens, the motion see's them pressed chest to chest.

They each push closer together, and Rey can feel his erection straining through his trousers. They're breathing mixes as one. Ben is the first to break, thrusting forward, grinding his clothed cock against her and Rey -

She's faced with her own darkness as she uses this opportunity not to run away, but the slash Ben's face with her saber.

He falls to the ground, his own weapon far out of his reach. The smell of burning flesh plagues the air, and he looks to her with both fear and arousal.

Her chest is still heaving, her eyes dart between the bulge in his trousers and the glaze over his eyes. With a mock laugh, Rey tosses her saber aside - and allows herself to break.

There's nothing in the galaxy more important than this. Than _him._

Rey strides forward, then drops to straddle his hips. The outline of his cock fits perfectly against the slope of her ass, Rey slides herself back so that she can feel him on her cunt.

She winds her fingers through his dark, wavy hair. Pulling on it as painfully as she can, scratching his scalp with her nails. His throat bobs beautifully as he waits for her to speak first.

It's so dangerous, the trembling ground they've chosen. "You're the one who needs to be taught a lesson." Rey hisses through clenched teeth. "Think you can keep up, _Solo?_ "

His cock twitches against her, Rey bears witness to what he observes. A monstrous, seductive woman, ready to take whatever she wanted. Ben leans forward, as much as her grip will allow. His lips parted as he waits for her to claim them.

And she does.


End file.
